


Missing Pieces

by Merfilly



Category: Appaloosa (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ev's not there with the words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

Virgil locked eyes on the latest malcontent questioning the way he interpreted the bylaws. He was being nibbled to death by geese, he could swear, ever since settling into one place to be a proper lawman and husband.

"I'll have you know, Mister Hurst, that the stipulations for forfeiture and repossession are quite fair, given the need to improve the lands. You'll cooperate with the bank and its notes of amor...amor..." He tried to grasp the word he needed, tried to make it spill, and almost asked Ev to help him.

Ev wasn't there though, another bite in his life that he felt daily.

"...hell with it, their interest tables," Virgil finished. "Now go one and get out of here. You're wasting my day."

Hell, but he missed Ev, and holding a woman at night didn't quite make up for it.


End file.
